Fire That Melts Away the Cold
by Spagna Conquistador
Summary: Over 400 years ago, a girl huddled alone in the cold. 'Why is the world so cold and devoid of life, even when I am surrounded by people' she wonders. She decides to create something using the warmth in her heart, bringing warmth, hope, and joy to Earthland. What she created was then known to be One Magic, but the girl soon vanished without a trace. Whatever became of her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Those of you who read the story right after it was published: I am sorry for the strange text all over the story. Fortunately, I've fixed it now. Thanks for reading! Also, I've noticed that all of my stories make Lucy way too badass and OP, so in this one, I hereby swear that I will only make minor adjustments to Lucy's character. Please do tell me how to make my characters' personality more like... well... _their personality,_ because apparently I write with too much blandness to a person's character. For those of you who read through this Author's Note, thank you and please enjoy my story! Well, for those who didn't read this, enjoy the story anyways.**

 **Disclaimer(I didn't know I _had_ to do a disclaimer until someone told me about it. Oops): Fairy Tail and the characters all belong to Hiro Mashima, and the only thing that belongs to me is the story plot and my _only_ OC.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Inside Lucy's comfy bedroom, where her bed is occupied by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. XD

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I jerk awake abruptly, curling into a ball and shivering.

Then I notice Natsu in my bed again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED **?!** " I growl menacingly.

Natsu rubs his eyes sleepily. "Your bed is just so comfy," he replied, yawning.

"LUCY KICK!" Natsu got kicked out the window and flew all the way to the other side of Magnolia.

With Natsu gone, I could finally think in peace.

Why did I keep having the same dream?

 _Flashback_

 _I was floating somewhere._

 _I opened my eyes and looked around._

 _This place looked a lot like the astral heavens! It was blue and purple all around and swirled together, and there were stars glittering everywhere!_

 _Then I saw another girl. She was blond and was skipping along a trail of stars, heading toward a huge shape._

 _With a start, I realized that the girl was me, and the shape was a dragon. This dragon seemed to be made of the heavens around it, but she was covered in blue and orange flames._

 _"Lucy," the dragon said, "Do you remember when I told you that I'm an Astral Fire dragon, and that I was born from an Astral dragon and a Fire dragon?"_

 _My little self giggled before replying. "Of course I remember, Starfire! And then we went and visited a bunch of Astral dragons that were your friends!"_

 _Starfire chuckled. "Well, we're going to go down to Earthland and see a Fire dragon this time."_

 _Little me's eyes widened. "REALLY?! Yay! When are we leaving?!"_

 _"We can leave now, if you want." Starfire replied._

 _"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Lucy squealed excitedly._

 _The smaller version of me clambered onto Starfire's back, and then she took off._

 _In the blink of an eye, we were flying in Earthland. As we flew over a range of volcanos, Starfire slowed down and started descending._

 _She landed outside of a cave created by molten lava. Starfire roared loudly, then settled down to wait._

 _A few minutes later, a shape blotted out the sun and landed beside Starfire._

 _"Igneel, I have brought someone with me to meet you." Starfire declared_

 _The second dragon -Igneel- nodded. "NATSU! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

 _A small boy leaped off the red Dragon and landed in front of Starfire._

 _I gasped. 'So that's what Igneel looked like, and that's what Natsu looked like when he was young!' I thought._

 _The other me peeked out from behind Starfire's leg. (She got scared when Igneel yelled really loudly.)_

 _Natsu went over to Lucy. "Hi! I'm Natsu! What's your name?!" he asked cheerfully._

 _"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Lucy replied, looking enthusiastic._

 _"Well, Luce, we're going to be together forever!" Natsu said brightly._

 _Younger me smiled and said, "Yea! Forever and ever!"_

 _Suddenly a wave of black, black darkness swept over me._

 _A voice whispered, "You will fall into the abyss, consumed by darkness, unless you find the lost one who will fix what has become undone."_

 _Flashback End_

I sighed. Maybe it was time for me to consult the guild for answers.

I got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast, and started heading to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

The guild was in the middle of another all-out brawl when I walked in, instinctively dodging the flying tables, chairs, a guild member, and Gray's boxers. I saw Levy-Chan reading in a corner and decided to hightail it over there before I got knocked out by someone or something.

"LEVY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I screamed, sprinting to hug her.

"LU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she yelled, and crashed into me, hugging me tight.

"When did you finish your mission, and WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT THE GUILD?!" she demands, clearly wanting answers.

Last week, Team Natsu (including Wendy and Carla, but aren't they officially part of Team Natsu already? I'm very confused) went on a job request to locate a hoard of bandits and defeat them, but when Natsu (and Wendy, but Natsu's nose is stronger. Sorry Wendy!) tried to sniff them out, he ended up leading us inside a forest, which turned out to be an enchanted one, and we ended up wandering around for three days until the Exceeds from Edolas found us and confessed to have magically making the forest change every few hours so that nobody could find them.

In apology to their friends, they re-enchanted the forest so that only friends of the Exceeds could pass through without falling prey to the forest. We(Team Natsu) ended up staying with the Exceeds for about a day while the spell was being cast.

Afterwards, the Team easily found the bandits, who were actually a Dark guild called Lullaby's Death Call(most likely named after the Lullaby flute, as Lucy had observed), beat up the dark guild, and turned them in to the Magic Council. The Magic Council thanked Fairy Tail for once again saving them a lot of trouble, and surprisingly congratulated Team Natsu for 'not causing as much destruction as usual'.

Then the client threw them a party, so we stayed another day at Saint Grove (the name of the village). So our six day job was like this:

Day 1: We took the train to the village.

Day 2: We got stuck in a forest until the beginning of Day 4.

Day 4: We chased down the Dark Guild and beat them up.

Day 5: We attended a party hosted in our honor.

Day 6: The train ride back to Magnolia.

"Sorry Levy-Chan!" I apologized. "We got back late last night, and were too tired to say hi to the guild" I yawned. Last night's dream didn't help my tiredness out much at all.

"Oh" Levy-Chan replied disappointedly. "I thought it was because you and Natsu finally got together." she grinned evilly. "Or... did that happen as well?"

I blushed madly. "W-what are you t-talking about? Why would I have gotten together with N-natsu?" I stuttered.

"Because you clearly llllllike him." she said, mimicking Happy.

 _'Why am I fooling around? I need help. I have to get straightforward with this.'_ I thought.

"Levy-chan, I need some help." I confessed.

Levy-chan's eyes immediately brightened mischievously. "To help you and Natsu finally become an item, right?"

"Actually," I countered. "It's something that I think is way more serious than my love life."

She stared at me. "Ok, talk."

"Well, you see..." I began. "I've been having this weird dream, and it's been happening for the past month or so, but it's always the exact same. I wake up in a place that looks like somewhere in the Celestial Realm, and I see a younger version of myself skipping towards a dragon. Then the dragon, whose name is Starfire, takes me to Earthland to see a Fire Dragon. It turns out that the Fire Dragon is Igneel, and then the little me meets Natsu.

After we become friends, everything goes dark, and a mysterious voice says, ' _You will fall into the abyss, consumed by darkness, unless you find the lost one who will fix what has become undone.'_ Levy-chan, do you know what it means?"

Levy-chan's silent for a long time. "I'm not sure, Lu-chan. Do you have memories of being with this dragon? Or meeting Natsu before he saved you in Hargeon?" she finally replies.

"Hmmmmmm" I concentrate really hard, trying to remember. "There's this foggy haze to it, like I'm supposed to know, but I can't seem to remember clearly." I admit.

"I'm going to do some research about this, okay, Lu-chan? I'll let you know if I find anything." Levy says to me. "Why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

I shifted in my seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I just didn't want to be a burden to the guild, is all." I mumble.

Levy hugs me tightly. "Whatever you do, don't think so lightly of yourself," she insisted sternly. "You're our guildmate, and that means we all look after one another. It doesn't matter if you're strong or not. What counts is what's in your heart."

Somehow, when I went home later on, those words made me feel like I could face anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV**

The guild decided to take a vacation at Tenrou island, so we all pitched money in to rent a large cruise boat to take us there and back.

The sea breeze blew in my face, making me feel excited for this rare break.

Last time I was here, Tenroujima Island almost got blown up by Acnologia, but luckily the First Master, Mavis, came to our rescue in the nick of time.

This time around, though, I want to explore the place.

I also wanted to see if I was right and Mavis's grave really was where I thought it was.

"I see it!" I heard Natsu excitedly shout.

The entire guild turned eagerly in the direction he was pointing, be we didn't see anything.

"Are you sure, Natsu? I don't see anything." Levy said disbelievingly.

"Naw, he can see it. The rest of you just don't have a Dragon's Eyes. Besides, Shrimp. You can even see over that giant book of yours! Gi hi hi hi." Gajeel smirked. It was true, though. Levy had brought a ridiculously large book that was as tall as Laxus along for the trip. Whatever for, no one could be sure. The cover of the book was in some Ancient language that no one could read.

That is, until Natsu walked up to peer at book, reading aloud, "The history of Koris, from her conquest to her defeat."

Levy stared at him, dumfounded. "How did you do that? It took me three whole minutes to translate that!" How did you translate it just like that?!"

Natsu did not reply, but he noticeably stiffened. He snatched the book and set fire to it.

"WHAT THE HELL, NATSU!" Levy screeched.

" _Natsu._ " Erza's cold voice made everyone shiver, except for Natsu and Gajeel, both of which remained stiff with horror.

Finally, the two Dragon Slayers snapped out of it, nodded to each other in silent agreement, and as the book finished burning and the ashes settled on Natsu's hand in a pile, Gajeel formed a box with spikes lining the _inside_ and Natsu dumped the pile into the box, and Gajeel used his iron again to close the box.

Without another word, he handed it to Natsu who promptly melted the metal and stored it in another one of Gajeel's spikey boxes, and Natsu welded the edges together.

Erza, who had gone from furious to confused, finally voiced the thoughts of the guild. "Natsu, Gajeel, what is the meaning of this?"

" _She_ was the soul of Darkness and Cold." Natsu finally said, surprisingly giving Gray a sympathic glance. Gray shrugged of the insult to his magic type, in favor of listening to the two Dragon Slayers.

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Kor- mmmmph!" she was cut off when Natsu placed a firm hand over her mouth.

"Yes, _her_." Gajeel growled.

"If a person who does not know about her past utters her name, then Koris will be resurrected. Earthland as we know it would be wrapped in eternal darkness forever, _again._ " Natsu hissed.

"How do you know all this?" Levy asked.

"Our Dragons told us about her." Gajeel grunted.

"700 years ago, before even magic existed, there were only the magicless Dragons and the four souls of the seasons who ruled the universe. Koris (Winter), Hana (Spring), Moyasu (Fall), and Kasai (Summer). They existed peacefully among each other, until Koris was enveloped by Darkness, and she desired ultimate power. She _killed_ the others.

"Energy from Ethernanos was the balance to all the Darkness, but amongst the Dragons, there was another soul. The soul of Light, Hikari. Hikari... she saw how brutal life had become, and used her soul to kill Koris and bring peace.

"Afterwards, she disappeared, and many think she perished, but one Dragon saw Hikari getting sucked into a portal not unlike the Anima, and she was never seen again. A curse was left on the ground where Koris died, saying that those who uttered her name without knowing who she was would resurrect her." Natsu finished.

Now it was everyone else's turn to be sick with horror and disgust.

"Um... maybe your dragons exaggerated it a tiny bit?" Lucy hesitantly began, but Natsu firmly denied with a shake of his head.

"Dragons value truth above anything. Even back in those times, Dragons honored history, and it was and still is forbidden for history to be told as a lie, or omitted, or exaggerated." Gajeel grunted.

Natsu nodded agreement. "Make sure you never tell anyone about her. From now on, she never existed. Got it?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said. Everyone else followed suit.

but Lucy began to wonder, did her dream possibly mean something to do with Hikari?


End file.
